


Living with you isn't living

by yoolahoola



Category: Banzy
Genre: But whatever, F/M, Yass getting the banzy going, i don't even ship these two, okay sweet I'm lactose intolerant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoolahoola/pseuds/yoolahoola
Summary: Zanzy is forced to share a room with Ben, leading to an awkward and judgmental relationship. Throw in a scheming and jealous sickly sweet named sow and the total bro that is T Rack, and the outcome is sure to be.... interesting.....In which Zanzy just tries to avoid the drama, but the drama stalks her like she stalks her roommates instagram





	

Zanzy looked up, blue eyes widening as a boy entered her room, blond haired, chiseled features, sharp jawline-the whole shebang. His brown eyes widened in confusion as he took in the girl before him.  
"Is this your room?" He asked, confusion written on the panes of his handsome face.  
"Nah, I'm unpacking all of my stuff in a random room" Zanzy retorted sarcastically. She was quite the sassy lass.  
"Gee, fine then. There must be some mistake. I'm gonna go check. I was told I would have a room with a friend, you see." And with that the boy left the room, almost running.  
Zanzy rolled her eyes even as a blush spread over her cheeks.   
The boy returned a little later, looking frustrated.  
"It seems there was no mistake. I guess I'm your roommate."  
Zanzy was about to reply when she was interrupted by a small figure leaping into the boys arms.  
"Ben!" She squealed, the sound high-pitched and sharp. Zanzy winced, her ears throbbing.  
"It's been so long!" The girl continued.   
"Honey!" He replied with a gentle smile. Zanzy was taken aback at how much softer his features seemed when he wasn't scowling or looking confused . She shook herself. These were not productive thoughts. He obviously had a thing for the small girl in his arms.  
'Honey' had long honey blond her which she twirled with her finger, and stunning green eyes which complemented the coco hues of her skin. She was stunning.  
"Alright then" Zanzy said, bringing the two to the fact that she was, in fact, still in the room. She raised her eyebrows and turned back to her unpacking.  
"Ooooooo" Honey squeled, causing Zanzy to clench her teeth with unspoken remarks. "A girl roommate. That will be interesting!"  
And with that she bounded from the room, leaving a trail of sweet perfumed air in here wake. Zanzy breathed a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. How are you today?
> 
> Part one is up! T Rack, my man, will be in the next chapter, which will come out very soon (as soon as I copy the story from my laptop to midges phone). Catch you next time!   
> -squid 


End file.
